


A View from the Sky

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: I decided to just continue on from my “Trust” story (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871911).So Alex and Thomas are in a hot air balloon with Crash and Chazz.





	A View from the Sky

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex breathed in the fresh air as the balloon floated high above the ground. 

“See,” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Thomas’s side. “Isn’t this view worth it?”

“It is quite exquisite, though you always are.” The corner of Thomas’s mouth turned up.

Alex nudged him in the side. “Be serious!” 

“It is far more tolerable than I expected,” Thomas admitted, looking out at the vast horizon around them. 

“And our pilot is doing an excellent job, right?” Alex pressed.

“I will refrain from commenting until the end of our voyage as I do not wish to tempt fate too early with a compliment as to such,” Thomas explained, narrowing his eyes toward Crash.

Crash adjusted the fire to keep the balloon sailing high in the sky. As he turned the flame back out, letting the wind take over, Chazz pulled Crash toward him. Crash gently pushed Chazz back against the basket, as his mouth met Chazz’s. Chazz’s hands ran through Crash’s hair lightly pulling and massaging his scalp. Crash let out a soft moan into Chazz’s mouth. Chazz smiled into Crash’s mouth, satisfied by his partner’s reaction. Crash pressed more deeply into Chazz, letting his hands wander his boyfriend’s body, eliciting his own sounds of pleasure. 

“Should our pilot be _that_ distracted?” Thomas questioned, focusing on Crash and Chazz’s increasingly intimate embrace.

“Shh–” Alex expressed, turning Thomas’s face back to hers. “Let me give you your own personal distraction.” Alex’s hands ran up Thomas’s chest, she relished the change in his breathing as her fingertips made their way around his neck. 

“I just think he should focus on keeping us afloat,” Thomas stated. 

“I trust he knows what he’s doing. As I said, this isn’t their first time up here… and I am sure they have done much more than that on previous trips,” Alex smirked to Thomas’s dissatisfaction.

Alex didn’t give Thomas a chance to protest before kissing him softly on the lips. Her mouth pulled lightly on his, before traveling the side of his mouth, down his cheek and onto his neck, kissing its way around. Alex shifted her focus to the center of his neck, planting several kisses on his Adam’s apple, before licking and sucking more affectionately on the area. She could feel Thomas swallow hard against her kisses, his breathing becoming more rapid. 

Thomas’s hands wandered over Alex’s body, taking notice of each and every curve. He greedily grabbed her butt as Alex continued massaging his neck with her tongue. She smiled against his neck but didn’t stop kissing him. 

“I think I am distracted enough,” Thomas coughed. 

“I disagree,” Alex responded, kissing her way back to his mouth.


End file.
